Snow Angel
by Dongyrn
Summary: Weiss has been dating Pyrrha for a week now, and wants to do something special for their next outing. Even with help from her teammates, can she fulfill her own expectations of perfection? Sequel to North Pole Weather and fourth story in my Lemonade series. Weiss/Pyrrha and Team RWBY.


**Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

* * *

Beacon Academy  
Thursday Evening

Weiss liked to think of herself as a meticulous planner. It was evidenced in her schoolwork, her teamwork, and her life. She was most certainly not an 'off-the-cuff' type of girl. Granted, she needed to be ready for whatever was thrown at her, particularly on the battlefield, but planning beforehand reduced the amount of improvisation required.

Hence her current dilemma.

She had, amazingly enough in her mind, been dating Pyrrha for almost a week now. Since the carnival the weekend before, they had been out on two other dates, both of which the redhead had chosen with a certain amount of trepidation that the heiress actually found endearing. She did enjoy the movie, which surprised her as she didn't consider herself the action genre type, even considering the line of work she was training for. And the midday coffee shop break was nice, being able to get away from the stress of school even if only for one afternoon.

But for this weekend, she asked if she could do the planning. Weiss had still not kissed the beautiful amazonian redhead, and as it would be Pyrrha's first, she wanted someplace special to do so.

Only, she hadn't the faintest idea where to go.

Most of the immediate places around the Vale seemed far too banal for her. The weather wasn't quite nice enough for a picnic, as the fall wind had picked up significantly.

And so, with her pride firmly swallowed, she requested the help of those whom she reluctantly admitted were more experts in the field than she.

"There's a gun show this weekend!" Ruby said excitedly from her usual perch next to Blake on the Faunus' bed.

The raven-haired girl snorted and swatted the thigh of the team leader. "That's not very romantic."

"Well, I thought it was when you asked me to go with you."

"Yes, but that's you. And you're… unique that way."

"Yeah," Ruby admitted quietly. "I'm kinda socially awkward like that, I enjoy guns more than people sometimes."

"It's not awkward," Blake admonished gently. "It's adorable."

Ruby's face lit up like one of Weiss' glyphs at the compliment, while Nora snickered. "You two are the adorable ones," she giggled from where she swayed, hanging upside-down from Yang's bunk. It seemed to be her favorite position while in the room, when not sleeping or snuggled up with Yang.

"Hey, what about a concert?" Yang asked, her violet eyes twinkling from where she lay on her bed, legs crossed over on top of Nora's to hold her in place.

"I… I don't know what kind of music she likes," Weiss admitted bashfully. "It hasn't really come up yet."

"Still, that's a really good idea," Blake opined. "Even if it's the music you like, she may like it as well."

"But it… it's not the ideal setting for…" Weiss blushed furiously from where she sat with her legs curled under her on her bunk facing the others.

"Weiss," Yang asked softly. "What exactly did you want to accomplish on this date?"

The platinum-haired girl sighed at her teammate's perceptiveness, but still felt slightly uncomfortable, even with how close she'd become with the others, to reveal her true objective.

"Oh my Oum, are you gonna give Pyrrha her first kiss?" Nora squealed excitedly.

Four sets of eyes pivoted to stare at the pinkette, her short orange hair spiked up on her head from gravity. Even Yang leaned down to look at her curiously.

"What? We talk!" Nora said defensively.

"Do you?" Weiss asked somewhat accusingly. "And what exactly do you talk about?"

"Ummm…" Nora blinked her turquoise eyes. "I am I gonna get in trouble if I answer truthfully?"

"Probably not," Weiss admitted.

"Is… Pyrrha gonna get in trouble?"

Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No, nobody will be in trouble, Nora."

"Oh, well then… yeah we talk about pretty much everything. Including how cute she thinks you are."

At that, Weiss blushed even more brightly, even as she knew she sported a rather shy grin. "She… she said that?"

"Yep!" the pinkette giggled, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. "So don't worry about it too much, huh? She's gonna love it no matter what!"

"Nora?" Blake asked with a curious smile. "When did you get so wise?"

"Hey, just because I'm a spaz most of the time, doesn't mean I don't listen! I can be very considerate!"

"I'll say you can," Yang grinned, running her finger along the pinkette's thigh and causing her to squeal and squirm from where the hung.

"Yang, please," Weiss sighed, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Princess," Yang chuckled. "But this gorgeous girl here is right, just go with your gut."

"But I don't know what that would be!" she exclaimed nervously. "I… Everything I always did had plenty of money attached to it, and I don't want that to be the basis of our relationship!"

"But Weiss, you do have money," Ruby objected. "Well, your family does, so you do. Why not use it?"

Weiss shook her head vehemently as she bounced to her feet, pacing about the room irritably. "You don't understand," she said, knowing a scowl was fixed upon her face but unwilling to force it away. "The only three times we've been on dates, it's been small things, activities without a price tag. And I treasure those, I really do, they make me realize what a real relationship can be. Unlike all the other stuck-up trust-fund chasers and rich kids my parents thought would be 'appropriate' for me to date. I don't want our relationship to be so… so... " She stopped and flung her hands up in exasperation. "I don't know! Mundane? No, that's not the right word, mundane is fine, so long as it's with her…"

She paused in her ranting to glance over at the suspiciously quiet bunk opposite her. All four girls were now in identical poses, even Nora having ceased her incessant swinging like a monkey Faunus. They were on their stomachs, feet in the air and chins propped on their hands, grinning madly.

"What?" she asked flatly.

"You are _so_ in love," Yang snickered.

"I… Oh, shut up," Weiss barked even more irritably. All that did was cause another round of snickers from the assembled girls.

"Seriously, Weiss, you really are head over heels for her, aren't you?" Blake questioned with her usual quiet intensity. "I've not seen you get this worked up over a person before."

The platinum-haired girl sank down to the edge of her bed, her scowl replaced by a worried frown. "I just… I don't want to mess this up," she confessed.

"You won't," Nora promised. "She really does think the world of you. Don't forget this is all very new to her, also."

"Which is why I want it to be perfect!" Weiss proclaimed, throwing herself back on her bed in exasperation. "I'm sorry, really, for being, so… difficult about this," she continued with uncharacteristic contriteness as she stared at the underside of Ruby's bunk. "I know I asked for your help, and I appreciate it, really I do."

"Wow, Weiss," Ruby murmured. "You really _do_ like Pyrrha, to apologize like that."

The heiress snorted softly. "Dolt," she sighed affectionately. She sat back up again to peer at the others with her ice-blue eyes. "I don't want to mess this up," she repeated.

"You won't," Nora replied again with a cheery smile.

"Okay, look, if you really want my advice…" Yang began with an unusually serious look on her face. "Don't worry about the money aspect. Do something with her that you like to do, something that gives her some insight on what you care about, or about your past. Like Ruby at a gun show, or when Nora took me on a picnic among the red sap trees in the Forever Fall forest."

"That was sticky fun," Nora giggled. "Especially when we-"

Yang clamped her hand over Nora's mouth firmly but with a reminiscent twinkle in her eye. "Or like when Blake took Ruby to the Faunus rally last week," she continued, unfazed. "Get the idea?"

"I think so…" Weiss replied slowly, an idea beginning to form in her head. "I think… yes, I think I have an idea. Which, due to the presence of a certain snitch in our group…"

Nora moved Yang's hand away from her mouth briefly. "Guilty as charged!" she sang out merrily.

"...I'm not going to divulge further. But…" Weiss looked around at her team and friends. "Thank you all, so very much, for your help," she finished sincerely.

"Any time, Weiss," her silver-eyed partner replied with a wide smile.

Friday Morning

"So, do we have plans for this weekend?" Pyrrha asked Weiss with a soft smile, sitting across from her at the breakfast table. Teams RWBY and JNPR had adjusted their seating arrangements, with the cross-team dating currently underway, so that they all sat at the same table now.

"We do," Weiss said primly but with a humorous glint in her eye. "As I'm sure your little spy informed you already."

"Well, she _is_ cheap to bribe," the redhead giggled unrepentantly.

"Pancakes!" Nora cheered from the other end of the table.

Weiss chuckled lightly. "The actual activity is a bit of a surprise. I hope you don't mind, but I… well, I thought we might get away from the school for the weekend."

"Oh, really?" Pyrrha asked, leaning forward with her chin in her hand. "A weekend getaway?"

"It's… it's not too forward, is it?" Weiss blanched, realizing that perhaps she should have been more up-front with some aspects of her meticulous planning.

"Not at all," the redheaded girl replied with a soft smile, her emerald eyes shining with some unspoken emotion. "It truly does sound grand. What should I pack for?"

"Cold weather," Weiss stated with a confidant smile.

Pyrrha's smile widened. "Should I… pack a warm blanket as well, or… will I be warm enough, um, at night?" She was blushing furiously at her bold questioning, which Weiss was sure she was answering just as brightly if the heat emanating from her cheeks was any indication.

"Um… no, I think we will be… sufficiently warm at night," she murmured abashedly.

"Weiss is gonna get sooommme…" Yang snickered from where she sat across from Nora.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me," Weiss stated calmly, pulling out her scroll as she rose from her seat. "Thank you, Yang." She nonchalantly typed a few rapid keystrokes in her handheld device before returning it to her skirt pocket. "Shall we?" she asked her girlfriend.

"I would be delighted," Pyrrha answered formally as she stood as well. The two of them walked off with their trays, leaving the others to look at each other curiously.

"Now what was that all about…" Yang mused, only to be interrupted by the sound of everyone's scroll beeping, indicating incoming messages. The blonde bruiser's violet eyes widened at the photo, labelled 'even more adorable' and sent to all of their friends. It was a picture of Yang and Nora, entwined and sleeping soundly on her bunk, their hair in disarray and drool sliding down their cheeks as they were captured mid-snore.

"Why, that little…" Yang began vehemently, before breaking off into a chuckle that was echoed by the others at the table. "Well played, Weiss, well played."

Friday Evening

Pyrrha arrived at the airship depot with her suitcase in hand. "Hello, Weiss! Are we ready?" she asked excitedly, her emerald eyes bright with anticipation.

Weiss nodded with just as much enthusiasm. Whereas her redheaded girlfriend was dressed in red pants that emphasized her long legs with a warm brown overshirt, the heiress opted for a long dress in a light blue with her usual bolero jacket over it. She nervously shifted from one foot to the other as Pyrrha approached her.

"I just… I want this weekend to be special, Pyrrha," she admitted softly once the redhead was within reach.

"But it will be," Pyrrha smiled as she encased the shorter girl in a warm hug. "Because you will be with me."

"You are so sweet," Weiss murmured into her shoulder before pulling back. "I have an airship waiting for us, right this way."

The girls strode off, holding hands while carrying their bags in their other hand. At the end of a terminal was the private entrance for Schnee corporate use.

"Oh, I see," Pyrrha smiled. "Using the family transportation?"

"Well, it was easier," Weiss admitted nervously. "I mean, I didn't want to spend a lot on this, you know? So, I just called in a few favors…"

"Hey." Pyrrha pulled Weiss to a stop and looked down at her intently. "I don't mind, really. I'm flattered you went to all this trouble, and I'm just excited to be spending it with you."

Weiss smiled up at her, an odd feeling bubbling up in her chest as she gazed into the emerald orbs that had begun to seriously occupy her waking thoughts.

"All right," she replied softly, giving her hand a tug to resume their walk.

They boarded the craft with little conversation, other than for Weiss to politely request that they be off to their destination. The girls were sitting side-by-side, Pyrrha next to the window, while the airship rotated its engines and smoothly lifted off.

"Well, I certainly cannot complain about these seats," the redhead smiled. "My rear end is eternally grateful for the change."

Weiss smiled as she opened her mouth to make a smart remark about said posterior, but she quickly clamped down on the impulse. _What is wrong with me? I am not as crude as Yang to make such tasteless remarks, Even if she does have a very nice… No! Stop that!_

The heiress simply smiled back and nodded before returning her gaze out the window past her girlfriend.

"So… Do I get to know where we are heading now?" Pyrrha asked shyly.

"Oh! Yes, yes you may." Weiss sat up, keeping one hand ensconced within Pyrrha's while the other fidgeted with the hem of her jacket. "I wanted to, well… There is a place that is very special to me, it was the one place I could go with my sister, Winter, and escape the critical eye of my parents. I always looked forward to our wintertide holidays, but we haven't done so since she left home for military service…"

Pyrrha nodded and smiled softly. "I am so very honored you wanted to share this with me," she whispered.

The heiress glanced over, her pale blue eyes bright with emotion. "And I know I should have asked before if you would even want to do this, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise… But the actual place is a ski resort in the mountains of Atlas."

"Oh!" Pyrrha's smiled widened. "How wonderful!"

"Do you… know how to ski?"

"I do not, no… but I am willing to learn!" The redhead's smile became somewhat bashful as she added, "...So long as you are with me, of course."

"Absolutely," Weiss smiled back, squeezing her hand. "That's the whole point of this weekend, after all. Being together."

Whitetail Ski Resort, Atlas

Weiss didn't think things could have been more of a disaster if she'd actively tried to sabotage her own efforts.

For starters, when they arrived at the mountain resort, she was struck by the absence of a certain environmental necessity.

"Where is all the snow?" she demanded once she confronted the front desk receptionist.

"I am very sorry, Miss Schnee," the woman replied nervously. "We haven't had a natural snowfall yet this season, and the artificial machine is still down for repairs."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling to rid herself of the building stress. "Very well," she said quietly. "Can I assume our room is ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," the receptionist assured her, causing her hopes to rise, only for them to be dashed once more. "In another hour or so, unfortunately. We are short-staffed this weekend, being right before the skiing season actually starts…"

The heiress closed her eyes, mentally counting to herself to keep under control. _I am a Schnee, I will not lose my temper over something this trivial…_ She was startled out of her reverie by a strong but undoubtedly feminine arm that slipped around her waist.

"It will be fine," Pyrrha reassured both her and the receptionist. "Perhaps we could take a walk until our room is ready?"

"Oh, yes ma'am," the brunette receptionist replied eagerly. "All of the grounds are open, as is the lounge and the common area behind us. The restaurant, unfortunately, is also closed undergoing renovations for the big opening next weekend…"

Weiss could only smile weakly, feeling the entire trip begin to crumble under her. "That… will be fine, thank you."

She slowly made her way to the rear common room, Pyrrha's arm firmly around her waist.

"I'm so sorry, Pyrrha," she bemoaned. "I should have checked the calendar, I didn't even think about that beforehand…"

"Hey," Pyrrha said softly, halting in place and pulling the heiress against her soft chest. "I am here to spend time with you, my girlfriend. That is all. Please, please do not beat yourself up over this."

Weiss sighed, her eyes closed as she leaned into the comforting hug. "How can you possibly be so patient with me?" she asked quietly.

"Because I… I care for you," Pyrrha whispered. "Very much. And… and I am just happy to be able to get away with you, and experience a place that has special meaning to you."

The platinum-haired girl sniffled slightly, not realizing she'd begin to tear up. "You are the one who has special meaning to me," she whispered back. "And… no matter what, I'm happy to be here with you."

The two girls leaned back to gaze into each other's eyes, sharing a smile.

"I am glad to hear that," Pyrrha murmured.

Weiss nodded happily, but then frowned slightly. "Even if we can't eat in the restaurant. I really did want to have my favorite meal, this was the only place I could ever have it."

They resumed their walk through the mostly-deserted common room, lined with couches, overstuffed chairs, and paintings of nature. A wide stone fireplace graced each wall, the warm hearths blazing.

"Could you not have asked someone else to make it for you?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"It wouldn't be the same," Weiss smiled in reminiscence. "Yes, I could have asked the family chef, but it was the atmosphere here that had a lot to do with how enjoyable it was."

"What was it? The dish, I mean?"

Weiss laughed softly. "You will think it is foolish."

"No, not at all! Please, tell me?"

"Very well. It was a pizza, done with their wonderful sauce, but with apples and bacon on top."

Pyrrha glanced at her amusedly. "Apples? On Pizza?"

Weiss tapped her lightly on the forearm. "Yes. And it was delicious. I have so many memories of bonding with Winter over one, sitting at our special table in the corner…"

"It does sound grand," Pyrrha smiled.

"Yes, well…" Weiss sighed as they exited onto the terrace, overlooking the breathtakingly beautiful, albeit unseasonably warm, vista. "At least the view is still special."

"Oh, my," Pyrrha breathed, entranced as she moved to lean against the railing. "It is certainly that."

Weiss was watching her girlfriend avidly, her mind doing somersaults as it chased itself in circles with recriminations and questions, whether or not she could still salvage the weekend, and when the perfect time would be to finally kiss the gorgeous amazonian redhead that had so bewitched her.

Pyrrha laughed lightly as she watched a large bird soar majestically as it rode the warm air currents. "It is so very beautiful here," she mused.

"Not as beautiful as you," Weiss murmured, before clapping her hands over her mouth, amazed that she had let the thought slip out.

The redheaded girl, however, turned to her with a pleased smile and a light blush. "I… Thank you," she said quietly. "But I am not the only one giving this beauty competition, you know."

The platinum-haired girl's blue eyes widened behind her hand. Pyrrha laughed, reaching up to pull her hand down.

"You think I am beautiful?" Weiss whispered incredulously.

"How could I not," Pyrrha whispered back, cupping the heiress' cheek with one hand while the other intertwined its fingers once more with Weiss'.

They stood like that for some time, staring at each other in soft wonderment.

 _Oh, sweet Oum, how I want to kiss her right now… But is this the right setting? I wanted to wait until we were in our room, but perhaps that would be too intimate? Or perhaps…_

"Weiss?"

"Um, yes, Pyrrha?"

"Can I… I mean, may we… That is, I would really like to…" The redhead was blushing furiously as her gaze riveted onto Weiss' lips for a brief instant.

"Oh," Weiss breathed.

"Of course, if I'm being too forward…"

Weiss shook her head as she moved her free hand up onto Pyrrha's shoulder. "I like it when you are forward."

"You do?"

Weiss nodded, rising up on her tiptoes. "I very much do… and… and I very much like you, Pyrrha…"

"I… Weiss, I…" Pyrrha blushed even brighter as she darted in, sealing her lips against Weiss'.

The heiress wasn't sure what to expect. She'd kissed a few people in the past, perfunctory ones and a couple of overtly possessive ones that obviously wanted more from her. But this kiss, this tender moment she was sharing with Pyrrha, her girlfriend, it was so… so…

 _Perfect_.

Weiss let out a soft moan and let go of Pyrrha's hand so that she might wrap both of her arms around the tall redhead's neck, pulling them closer together. Pyrrha eagerly responded, moving one hand around her waist to do the same.

They stood like like for some time, lost in the moment, until Weiss gave in to her more brash inclination and opened her mouth slightly, pushing against Pyrrha's lips with an inquisitive tongue.

Once again the redhead responded enthusiastically, opening her own lips to allow Weiss in, her hand fisting at the back of Weiss' jacket.

After a while, though, Weiss could feel a wetness on her cheek that was not of her own. She broke the contact, panting lightly but shocked as she saw that Pyrrha's bright emerald eyes were filled with tears.

"Pyrrha… what's wrong?" Weiss asked fearfully, wondering what she had done incorrectly. Perhaps she pushed her too far, too fast? Was this not the proper setting after all, was she having regrets now?

"Nothing at all, Weiss," Pyrrha replied tenderly, running her hand through her white tresses. "I'm just so… so very happy right now."

"Oh," Weiss smiled, her spirits restored again. "Was it… was it okay?"

"More than," Pyrrha breathed, leaning down for another, shorter but no less sweet, kiss. She touched her forehead to Weiss', the redhead's ever-present bronze hairpiece cool against her skin.

"So," Weiss murmured eventually. "Would you like to see some more?"

"I would love to," Pyrrha replied. "So long as we may continue this, er… discussion later."

"Now _that_ ," Weiss grinned, reaching up to give her another quick peck on the lips, "would be my pleasure."

They continued their walk around the grounds as the light began to fade. Pyrrha expressed her continued enchantment with the resort, much to Weiss' pleasure.

Eventually they ended up back at the reception desk, where a very nervous brunette woman was practically wringing her hands.

"Oh, Miss Schnee… I am so, so very sorry…"

Weiss raised her hand with a gentle smile, her mood improved to the point where she was almost resigned to whatever else happened on her planned retreat. "Please, it's alright, just tell me."

"Well… your usual room, it was found to have some… issues… and won't be available for the evening."

Weiss sighed good-naturedly, glancing at her girlfriend and sharing a chuckle. "Well, of course. Do you by chance have any other suites available?"

"The manager, well, he expressed his most deepest apologies, and offered a free upgrade for you."

"That was very nice of him," Pyrrha smiled.

"Which suite?" Weiss asked.

"Er, the only other one we have ready is the honeymoon suite…"

Weiss blinked at the woman, uncertain if she'd heard her correctly. Then she paled, thinking it would surely scare Pyrrha off with such a indecent room, but she was surprised to hear her girlfriend laugh heartedly.

"I think that would be lovely," Pyrrha said, her eyes twinkling merrily. Weiss joined in her laughter, giving the woman a nod.

"Please, have our bags sent up, we'll retire to there after dinner."

"Yes, ma'am. Here are the keys. As I said, the lounge is open, though they have a rather limited menu…"

"It's fine, really," Weiss smiled. "Thank you."

She linked her arm with Pyrrha, but as they entered the lounge she realized she had a certain biological business to attend to.

"Could you find us a table, please?" she asked the redhead. "I just need to use the restroom."

"Of course!" Pyrrha smiled.

Weiss took her time, using the long mirror to freshen up afterwards.

 _Okay, I think this is going well so far… At least, she seemed to enjoy her first kiss… I know I certainly did…_

She touched her lips with her slender fingers, almost in wonderment. She could still almost taste her on there, the slight hint of her cherry chapstick still lingering. Her ice blue eyes staring back at her were soft with wonderment.

 _This… this feeling… I really am falling for her hard, aren't I?_

She let herself grin at her reflection, thinking of how, even with as dismally as her perfectly planned weekend had been going so far, the couple were still able to enjoy just being with each other.

 _Well, how about that. The others were right after all._

Finally she left the restroom to spy her redheaded girlfriend sitting at a small table set off to the side in an intimately dark corner. Her alabaster skin was illuminated by the flicker of a single candle, causing Weiss to catch her breath.

 _Oh my Oum, she really is beautiful…_

"Hello," Pyrrha, smiled warmly as she pulled a chair out for her. "Won't you join me?"

"I would love to," Weiss smiled back, sliding into her chair and leaning over towards the tall redhead. "If you weren't reserving this seat for anyone else, that is."

"Only you," Pyrrha breathed as she met her halfway, tenderly caressing her lips with her own silken ones.

Weiss wasn't sure how long they were occupied like that, but she bolted upright when there was a polite clearing of a throat nearby.

"Pardon me, Miss Schnee," the waiter smoothly interjected without even batting an eye. "Would you care to order your beverage?"

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha giggled. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Weiss blushed, smoothing her hair back from her face. "I would like just a glass of water, please. Oh, wait," she called out before he could leave, turning to her girlfriend with a gleam in her eye. "Since we're on a date, should we order some wine?"

"That would be lovely," Pyrrha grinned. "I only ordered water for myself as well."

"Very well, then, please bring us our waters as well as two glasses of the house wine."

"Of course, Miss Schnee, Miss Nikos." The man bowed elegantly and walked off, leaving Weiss to glance over at the other girl with amusement.

"Already gotten to know the staff here?" she asked humorously.

"Well, I did talk to a few," Pyrrha admitted with a sly smile. "In fact, I already ordered our meal."

Weiss blinked her eyes uncertainly. "You… you did?"

The redhead placed her hand atop Weiss', closing her strong fingers over the heiress'. "Do you trust me?" she asked softly.

"Implicitly," she returned without hesitation.

"Then just relax," Pyrrha smiled, leaning back but not relinquishing her grip.

The pair looked about the cozy room, somewhat outdated in the modeling but in a charming way.

"We never spent much time here," Weiss mused. "It's very nice, though." She smiled suddenly as a thought occurred to her.

"What was that smile for?" Pyrrha asked, a smile of her own on her face.

"Oh, you'll think it silly."

"No, Weiss, please tell me."

"Well… I was just thinking…" Weiss smiled at her girlfriend brilliantly. "I have so many memories of this place with my sister… but now I'm making even better ones with you. And now, thinking about this room, or the veranda, will forever be entwined with thoughts of you."

Pyrrha's breath caught in her throat. "Weiss…" she breathed. "That's… that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me."

"It is? Truly?"

"Yes, truly."

"Well, then," Weiss smiled as the waiter approached with their drinks. "I'll have to think of much better ones than that."

"Oh, you think you can top that?"

"Watch me," Weiss replied smugly as she held her glass up. "To the most beautifully stunning girl who effortlessly captured my heart."

Pyrrha's eyes glistened as she raised her own glass. "And to the most amazingly exquisite and charming girl who stole mine without my knowing it was even possible," she murmured in reply.

They touched their glasses and took a sip, eyes sparkling at each other in the glimmering candlelight.

"So, are you about to tell me what it is you ordered?" Weiss asked archly once she'd put her glass down.

"Impatient, are we?"

"I don't do very well with waiting."

"Really, even for me?"

"Well… fine. For you I would make an exception."

Pyrrha rested her chin in her hand. "Lucky me," she murmured.

"No," Weiss disagreed. "Lucky me."

They enjoyed each other's company, Weiss telling a humorous story of how she and Winter managed to sneak into the kitchen in the middle of the night for snacks when they were much younger, until the waiter returned carrying a large platter.

Weiss perked up as she caught a very familiar scent. She turned to a smirking Pyrrha with incredulous eyes.

"Did you… How…?"

"I made a special request," Pyrrha laughed as the large apple and bacon pizza was placed in between them. "The chef remembers making these for you, and was pleased as anything to chase the workers in the back away so that he might whip one up for us."

"You are too good to me," Weiss sighed, her eyes brimming with tears. Pyrrha gently reached over to brush them away before dishing a piece onto each of their plates.

"To new memories, my Snow Angel," Pyrrha smiled.

"To new memories, my Beautiful Amazon," Weiss agreed, feeling slightly overwhelmed at her good fortune.

 _And maybe that's what Yang and the others were trying to tell me. It hasn't been perfect, not the way I had it planned… but it ended up being perfect anyway, simply because of who I am with._

* * *

 **A/N:** Ermagaherd, the fluffiness! It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! What is it about this series that makes me want to write such… such… fluff? Ugh. And no, I cannot seem to stop myself, as I want to revisit the Pink Lemonade duo again, as well as our Ladybug. Sigh. Pitiful, I know.

And also no, I'm not telling what happened that evening. Not here, anyway, but perhaps it might come up in a later installment…

Whelp, boundless gratitude for reading my little story, the sequel to _North Pole Weather_! Please do drop me a review and let me know what you think, or if I should even continue my little drabbles!

Here's the full listing of the _Lemonade_ series, in order:

 **Pink Lemonade  
** **Just A Little Ladybug  
** **North Pole Weather  
** _ **Snow Angel  
**_ **Sweet, Sweet Lemonade  
** **Ladybug Trails  
** **Trifecta  
** **Yuletide Lemonade  
** **Eros  
** **Lotus Song  
** **Strawberry Lemonade  
** **Ladybug Stitches  
** **North Pole Mirror  
** **Fallen Ladybug  
Sugar Rush  
North Pole Faith**

Stay shiny!


End file.
